Talk:Fan Le Lao/@comment-82.141.191.250-20170815214239/@comment-82.141.191.250-20170816140744
I respect your opinion, but let's agree that we disagree in the importance and place of that side chapter. Check it on the ManhuaTai, that it's not tied to any part or chapter of the Manhua, it's listed as a stand alone, and I still think it's a summary of their relationship from the ''whole ''story. And in the side chap it's shown that after the rape she wants to stab him with a sword (in the Forbidden Sphere, she "used" a staff) - I doubt she actually stabs his heart, but harms him (he spits blood) anyway. After this, it's written that he gets a place in her heart. This doesn't mesh up with the plotline. So far she was never anywhere near to injure him, nor is her heart is his. She is still refusing him - in the current chaps Lelao is working pretty hard to get to her. And Lelao said that he is more and more interested in her. In the side chap, he rapes her because what's between them (aka that he taken everything else from her and that she feels hatred for him) is not enough for him anymore, he wants more. And in the 44th chap he says that things has no meaning to him if it's obtained through force. If he were to take Zhaoyan because he taken her memories and tricked her, would fall in the same category. (In the side chap Zhaoyan is not fighting him, but is chained up, he is not resisting him. And she is crying - in th 66th chap she didn't cry.) And in the 36th chap he says that the whole game is foreplay for him to drink her blood. So the "embrace" part I think is due to him hugging her while drinking from her blood, and embracing her as a new vamp. I realize that the scene is rather confusing, and the whole thing is suspicous, but I don't see any real evidence that he did anything else beside drinking her blood. Lelao likes to play, and values Zhaoyan. It would have no meaning getting her without her true memories. And his goal was not subdue her - he wants that with the real Zhaoyan - but to get to know her, get her love and her permission for turning her. He didn't know that she cannot be turned. He could have told her vampire self that she was up for it - making his job as her master smoother. And sex/rape scenes can still be displayed undeniably (like in the side chap) even in the manhuas without making it pornographic: Rape scene: (from page 25): http://www.manhuatai.com/qinguoyaocong/01s.html Sex scene (from page 14 and contiuned in th 101 chap): http://www.manhuatai.com/peixiyanxue/100.html Actually, if ''that ''didn't happen between Lelao and Zhaoyan, it will in the future, and than it will prove which one of us is right. Till than I think arguing is mute, since both side has vital points, that can be seen from different angles. I respect your opinion, I even agree with a few thing you wrote, but I not agree with you on this. Let's wait and see! :D